


The thing

by Roachbugg, TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: All The Best Sex, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Captain To Captain, Cum Monsoon, Dominance kink, Epic Friendship, Fake Captain, Kinda?, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Magic necklace, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Pirates, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Sexy Scottish Accent-Thomas, Submissive Peter Pan, Wall Makeout, Wall Pinning, pirate ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: “Thank god, man,” Thomas kicked harder under the water. “The hell happened?”“You touched the thing! Why did you have to touch the bad juju necklace!” William had half a mind to drown Thomas. “If we get out of this alive, I'm kicking your ass!”(Or the one where Thomas is an idiot and touches a magic thing, when Will says not to and they get sexy times in Neverland)





	1. Don't Touch The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I think Thomas is my by far my favourite OC to play, and not just 'cause of the Scottish-ness. -Reaper
> 
> Normally I had a snide comment, but he gave me an excuse to dominate Peter Pan soooo. He's off the Hook-Roachbugg (Heh heh I made a funny)

**Thomas Buchanan               William Sinclair**

William was gonna make a note to never volunteer to clean Grandma’s attic again. He’d inhaled enough dust that he could probably sneeze up a dessert. He almost felt bad for enlisting Thomas. _Almost._ An odd pendant on one of those display busts caught his Scottish friends eye and totally gave him bad vibes.

“Don't touch that thing,” William said with a shudder, pointing at the strange black pearl pendant. “It feels like it's looking at me or something.” Grandma always had a bunch of weird objects and knick knacks that gave him the heebie jeebies.

“We need to pack it up,” Thomas glanced over his shoulder at his mate, watching him with a frown. “Are you really scared of a necklace? It sits around and does nothing but look pretty,” he shook his head and reached out for it again, his hand just hovering over it before slipping his fingers under the black egg shaped pearl. It was a nice piece, a shame to hide it up in the attic. “Like your lazy-ass brother,” he smirked, eyeing it over and watching the gleam for a few seconds before tossing it Will’s way to bag up and box it.

The necklace flew through the air toward him and stopped, hovering mid air. William glared at Thomas as it began to spin rapidly, wind suddenly whipping round the room like a cyclone. Then the floor seemed to open, a swirling vortex opening and dragging everything towards it including them! William was swept off his feet, being drug across the floor toward the vortex. He managed to grab Thomas's arm as he was pulled past him and quickly grabbed ahold of an extension cable that was tied around the pillar in the centre of the room. “God damn it, Thomas! Hold on!”

“Will! The cord!” Thomas gestured up to the wire frantically. The cable was detaching from the pillar, unwinding and sending them closer and closer to the hole. The grip Will had on him wasn’t insanely great either. He could feel it slipping. “It can’t hold both of us!” he yelled up at him, feeling the pull getting harder the closer they inched.

“Don't you fucking dare, Tom!” _You let go, I'm letting go, you fuck_. He frantically tried to find something to grab, but there was nothing, just bare floor. The cord squeaked and with a groan, snapped. Like an old rubber band. “God damn it, Thomas!” Was all he managed to get out before they were both sucked in.

\----------

Thomas felt the cold chill of fast wind, air throwing itself past him, like was falling, and falling. He couldn’t speak. Though he managed to open his eyes, but only a tad. He instantly yelled as he noted that he was plummeting towards blue, just blue. Ocean? The sky? He didn’t get the chance to answer it himself as he hit it, the pain hitting him like a belly-flop and he was then submerged, his lungs taking in water, salty as hell. His breathing was water, inhaling exhaling. He flailed his arms, kicking about as much as he could. His clothes was making it a bit heavy.

“Will!” he yelled as soon as he resurfaced, frantic again as he swiftly spun around in all directions of the water. Nothing. Land in whatever the direction that was. But no Will, not yet. “Fuck. Will!”

Williams vision when briefly black as he hit water hard. He flailed disoriented under the darkness. He could faintly see light, so he swam toward it, his lungs burning as he broke the surface. He coughed and sputtered, shaking his head to clear his blurred vision. “I hate water, especially wet water!” he was struck by another fit of coughing and he just continued to tread water, trying to catch his breath.

“Jesus fucking christ, Will!” Thomas swam over, or sort of anyway. His clothes were weighing him down a bit. They needed land, but first. Thomas wrapped his arms around William for a moment, grinning before dropping back and treading the surface again. “Thank god, man,” he kicked harder under the water. “The hell happened?”

“You touched the thing! Why did you have to touch the bad juju necklace!” William had half a mind to drown Thomas. “If we get out of this alive, I'm kicking your ass!” William was mostly in shock, not really angry at Tom. He was more angry at the water, he hated water. “If I have a sudden panic attack, don't let me drown,” He wanted to die any other way than drowning. He'd been there, done that, never again thanks. It was lucky he'd taught Laken CPR when they were kids, or he'd have drown on his twenty first birthday.

“No promises,” Thomas tried to lighten the mood with a joke. Not a very good one by the wet glare that was sent his way. He laughed uncertainly and tried turning to face the island he saw, pretty big, but not exactly that clo-

Thomas paused and swiftly spun in the water at the ‘whooshing’ sound that caught his ear. He saw a boat, big, wooden, heading closer and closer. It was already on them by the time he thought ‘ _coincidence_ ’. A net was suddenly thrown over them, a sort of bag-net by the looks of it, catching both him and Will in the ropes entangling them. “Fuck,” his leg got caught.

“Seriously? What are we fish?” William could probably cut through it, but his arm was caught awkwardly and he couldn't reach his boot. “Did we fall into a time vortex? Because this is sailing ship, like the fucking Black Pearl,” He was trying to avoid a PTSD meltdown here, so he was actually kinda okay with being fished out like a tuna.

“How about we freak out about the ship later, Yeah?” Thomas replied frantically as they were hauled up the side of the ship, still entangled heavily in the ropes and stuck, getting higher and higher up the side and out of the water. He’d been about to try and get his leg unstuck, but he was grabbed, a big man dragging him up with the net and tossing him to the floor with loud bangs and thuds, leaving him panting on the decking with laughter and loud chatter around them.

“Well, we're probably the prettiest fish they've caught in a while.” Will whispered, looking up and at the gruff rugged faces. _I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto._ Either they'd fallen into a time vortex or William had really hit his head and was having hallucinations.

“Not time for witty quips I’m afraid, mate,” Thomas glanced up to the side, where most men had gathered behind a man in black leather. A fucking fine looking man in black leather.

“Will, is it just me, or he a fucking stunner,” he whispered, having leaned closer to actually make it so only Will could hear. The guyliner only quirked a brow at them, eyeing between them and standing there with crossed arms and a wide stance, clearly a man of authority. Thomas then turned his gaze to Will, pausing. Something wasn’t right… the hell was he wearing?

“Not really my type, Tom,” Will whispered back, looking up at _Captain Guyliner._ He'd assume he was the Captain, judging by how the others all shrunk behind him. What the hell? William hadn't noticed before in dark water, but now on the deck he noticed their attire. Thomas looked like some privateer Captain and William looked like a Prussian Cavalry officer or something. Sans the cool hat and a sabre and pistols, he could still feel a knife in his boot, which was odd that _that_ had stayed.

“Really? He’s very pretty,” Thomas whispered back and took the second actually ogle him, eyeing him up and down once swiftly, trying not to catch his eye in that moment.

“How did you come to be in the ocean?” guyliner asked them calmly, but there was power behind it, clearly an order to answer them. Magic hole? An attic with a stupidly unsuspicious necklace that sent them through to whatever the fuck they were?

“Honestly, I have no ide-,” Thomas was instantly punched in the gut as he’d been about to stand, sending him back to his knees with a groan.

“Try again,” the man’s tone deepened. Thomas groaned and managed to tilt his head to face Will.

“Fell out of the fucking sky,” he muttered gravelly and pushed himself up, sitting back on his heels, a hand holding his stomach while eyeing the bastard that hit him. _Fucking try that again, I dare you_.

“Pardon my impetuous friend, Capta-” William took a punch to his cheek as he rose up on his heels. _Hit me again and I'll rip that arm off and shove it up your ass._ William cracked his neck, ignoring Thomas laughing in the background. His brain was already spinning what he hoped was a believable tale. “As I was saying. I chartered this man's ship to carry my men and I. Sadly his ship was caught in a maelstrom. I do not know what became of the ship or crew. I awoke floating in the ocean, being held afloat by my friend here.” Simple, easy to remember, believable. All the trademarks, if a well crafted lie. He'd been a liar all his life, came in handy when you made a living as a con man. “I'm surprised my companion's accent didn't give him away as a man of the sea.” Bless you and your beautiful tongue Thomas. Bless you.

“Him?” guyliner pointed at him casually, still as calm as ever. Thomas noted the way he turned back to him, eyes harder, calculating. He did a _lift_ gesture with his first two fingers, and Thomas was instantly hauled up by his arms to stand, being shoved forward. “ _Your_ ship. You’re a Captain?” the Scotsman was unsure for a second, eyeing the slightly taller and unfairly stunning man.

“Aye,” he tried, thankfully that his voice and tone hadn’t wavered. “What he said. Still a bit shocked myself actually,” he tried further, noting the flicker of something in the man’s eyes. There was a moment of pause before he turned his gaze to Will, motioning the same gesture, but he wasn’t shoved.

“Captain to Captain, with me. Don’t touch anything you’re not supposed to,” he aimed the last part at Will and walked away, everyone seeming to go back to whatever they were doing, and Thomas swallowed thickly, giving Will a panicked expression before reluctantly and hesitantly following behind.

“Sorry about your ship, _Captain Buchanan_. The Gay-parade was a fine vessel.” Will joked quietly, giving Thomas a wink and a coy smirk. They weren't dead yet. He just hoped Tom was at least convincing enough to keep up the charade.

Thomas glared daggers over his shoulder, only then hearing the actual Captain scoff ahead of him. He led them into a room, the Captain’s quarters he believed. There was a bed at the far end of the room, ahead of the huge window. A table to the side, papers strewn about it. There was another, but with drinks and cups. The room itself was surprisingly neat, considering that the ship was rocking everything about.

“Captain Buchanan,” the man strode further in, turning just as he reached the drinks and started pouring into two glasses.

“Thomas, please,” he wasn’t completely sure whether it was a normal thing for Captains to give their names straight off the bat. “Even with the title of Captain, I still find myself being an equal with my crew and friends,”

“I’m not your crewmate or friend, Captain,” the man pointed out, though not flatly or insultingly. It was a simple fact.

“I’d like to think that we could be, Captain-...” the man had paused, giving him a second before holding out the drink to him. Thomas was never a great drinker. He was a horrendous lightweight.

“Jones. Captain Killian Jones,” _fuck, even his name was gorgeous_. “And why do you think that?” great question… why did he think that? Uh… damn, Will was the one with awesome bullshit stories. The Captain lost his boat and crew, the boats name-... that was it! Gay had two meanings. Homosexuality, and happy.

“Clearly, the name of my ship should give it away,” he laughed lightly as he took a sip of the strong tasting rum. Christ.

“A very happy crew then?” Captain Jones sent an amused smirk his way as he downed his drink instantly, his eyes closing with a little shake of his head before going to pour another. Though he paused, staring at him and then his drink. Fuck, was he meant to just drink it all quickly? Damn alcohol tolerance. Thomas swallowed and tossed back the drink, feeling the burn rush through him instantly and he tried to seem normal as he passed the glass back.

“Very. I wouldn’t class us as an ordinary pirate crew,” that he was being honest about. Firstly, no ship, or crew. Only him and Will, and they hadn’t even been wearing the pirate gear before they poofed into wherever the hell they were.

“Another,” Captain Jones passed him another drink, and he threw caution to the wind as he drank that one back as well. He would be hammered fast.

\----------

Well, this was awkward. He felt like an idiot just standing there, so he made his way to the opposite side of the ship, gazing out at the island. It must've been surrounded by rather deep waters or this ship didn't have a very deep keel, because they weren't far from the beach.

The island was covered in what looked like lush jungle, with a mountain looming in the background. William let his eyes sweep over the tree line. It was almost too dark to see much, but the moon was providing just enough light. The still trees were kind of unnerving, as if no forces, not even the send could move them. It was kinda creepy.

 _I hope Thomas doesn't do something idiotic and gets us both killed._ He loved Thomas, sure, but the guy didn't always make the best judgment calls. He was like another sibling, because apparently the universe had decided that William Sinclair was destined to play big brother to everyone he met. He was glad it wasn't cold. Dying of hypothermia or Pneumonia would be embarrassing. He pulled off his odd Uniform jacket, laying it out to dry by his feet. When his eyes came back up, he noticed a figure at the edge of the trees. It looked like the silhouette of a person, walking slowly along at the same pace the ship coasted around the Island. He watched the figure for a while, catching brief glimpses via moonlight.

The tree line recessed a bit back away from the shore at a point and he could tell the figure was a guy. A young looking guy, staring right at him. He couldn't make out his features clearly at this kind of distance, but he could distinguish that much. The gaze felt oddly piercing, like he was being looked _into_. But it wasn't uncomfortable, just bizarre. He was oddly captivated as the guy walked closer, following along on the surf at the edge of the beach.

He wasn't too young maybe eighteen? Now that he was closer he could make him out a lot more clearly, William was blessed with pretty fantastic vision. The guy was a total twink, he would like nothing more than to creep on a guy way to young for him but he needed to talk to Thomas. He grabbed his jacket making his way over to the door he'd seen Thomas enter and gave a short knock before opening it.

“Sorry to intru-,” _Fucking really, Tom?_ Thomas was pressed to a wall, having the breath kissed out of him. Rough, teeth clashing, claiming, I wanna bend you over and fuck you, kisses. He was torn between walking away and interrupting. He decided to interrupt, he owed Thomas a cock-block. “Sorry to interrupt. But I need to speak to my companion.” He wasn't smirking smugly, not at all.

“Right now, really,” the actual Captain hissed deeply, arching towards Thomas and sending his thigh between his. Clearly, Jones was thinking ‘ _leave or watch_ ’. He definitely was opposing either right then and there. The man got him drunk, seeming to realize later that he didn’t drink often. He wouldn’t call that taking advantage. He’d been completely compliant there.

“Well, I could stay and watch. However, I'd point out that I'm rather fond of this young man, consider him like a younger sibling. I may take offense to his virtue being defiled.” He wasn't sure if Thomas was a virgin, but he was young, and judging by the smell and the half empty rum bottle, drunk. “Especially if his wits were muddled by too much rum.”

“You’re a virgin?” Thomas opened his eyes, trying to calm his heartbeat and panting as he smirked at the Captain. He wasn’t. He’d lost it a while ago, and hadn’t told his dear friend. He may need to after this though.

“Before I answer that. Let’s make a deal, Captain,” he smoothly wound his jacketless arms around the man’s neck, now closer again. “Let’s take a break so I can talk to my friend, and later, you can do whatever the hell you want to me,” his smirk grew wide. “Deal?”

“Aye, lad. It’s a deal,” it seemed he managed to break him. The Captain was staring, his eyes filled with lust and Thomas gave him one last rough kiss before unlacing his arms and reluctantly pulling away, reaching down to grab at his coat that he’d been disrobed of earlier. His step was faltering, swaying and he needed the wall for a moment, to stabilize himself before attempting to walk right. He gave Will a forced grin as he tried walking towards the door, his free arm reaching out and grabbing his friend by the shoulder for some sort of balance.

“I leave you alone for like, twenty minutes.” William chuckled, slipping his arm under Thomas’ armpit, so he was half carrying him. He dragged Thomas from the room and onto the deck, to a secluded spot. He spun Thomas slowly, so he was leaning against him. “What're his intentions, Tommy-boy, because if he tried to force you, I'll go back in there and kill him now.”  

“His intentions?” Thomas laughed, carefully shifting himself until he was leaning against the side of the boat, staring at Will with warm, happy, drunk eyes. “To have sex. And he definitely didn’t force me into anything,” he chuckled and ran a hand over his face. It’d felt intense, even more so with the rum circulating through him. Yeah, he was drunk, but he didn’t try anything to hurt him. “I think I actually started it, and Killian was happy to jump in,”

“Killian? We're on first name basis now, are we?” Good, so he didn't need to murder _Killian._ Yet…. Thomas looked unharmed, his lips were a bit red from rough kissing and he had a few bite marks on his neck, but nothing that indicated that he hadn't consented. “How old is he, anyway?”

“Think he said early thirties? Older than you, but not too much older. Year or two maybe,” Thomas giggled in reply. It actually made it that much hotter. He was older, and a pirate. That meant years of experience. Totally a fucking hot thing.

“Was he about to pop your cherry? Does he do drugs?” He was totally doing the same thing to Tom that he'd done when he caught Laken with his first boyfriend. God, he was such a parent, big brother-dad thing. He couldn't help it though, he was protective of the people he cared about. He didn't give a fuck if they found it annoying.

“No to both of those,” Thomas grinned again. He was a very happy drunk it seemed. “It may surprise you, but I lost my virginity to your brother,” totally a lie, he was messing with him there. It was a college boyfriend that wanted to experiment. It was fun, but he lacked the experience.

“I know that's a lie. Laken doesn't top, he's a power bottom. “ he hated that he knew that. He figured Thomas was probably a bottom too, he wasn't the dominate top type. _I'm surrounded by bottoms._ Bottoms everywhere

“Not a complete lie. We did a swap one night, for night and we were drunk,” now that was fun. Laken had been an insane screw. And his brother was right, he was a power-bottom player. Practically rocked the bed. “But, back to Killia-... The Captain. We were drunk, I started it, and he is not about to pop any kind of cherry. Unless he likes the thought, and then I’ll pretend I’m an inexperienced, little virgin,” Thomas quirked a brow. The thought was hot. He wished that if he knew this was happening to them, he’d have waited to lose his sinless body’s virginity.

“That feels like it's Pseudo-incest.” William shuddered. His younger brother and adopted _kinda_ brother, just... _eww_. “Just be careful. The island isn't uninhibited, by the way.”

And that caught Thomas’ attention. He turned his gaze up at his companion, staring for a moment before turning to watch the island. It was too dark to see anything out there at that point, only a dark shape in a navy background.

“How d’you know?” he asked innocently as he shakily stood up to slip his jacket back on, letting it fall behind him to about his knees before sitting down again.

“I saw a guy, well teenager maybe? Total twink. He was watching me, we had a nice long staring contest.” It was bizarre and kinda alluring. He wasn't sure how to explain it really.

“A twink, staring contest,” Thomas stared at Will liked he’d lost it for a moment, quirking a brow at him and watching him closely. If he really had lost it, it was at a bad time. He was tempted to tell him what he’d told Killian of the crew being gay happy because off the stupid fucking name Will gave him for their ship. Just to lighten the mood and maybe bring his sanity back. Who would live on an island like that? In such darkness?

“I wasn't hallucinating. Stop looking at me like I'm crazy.” _I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. Go away random song lyrics._ Well, not that crazy yet despite Laken's best attempts to drive him crazy.

“You saw a twink on the island, all the way over there, that was staring at you and you stared back,” Thomas stared at him, having counted off what he’d gathered from what he said. “Sounds like the start to a strange love story,” he scoffed. “And I’m the drunk one,”

“He was closer than we are now. I have, literally, better than perfect vision.” He huffed, elbowing Thomas in the ribs. “He was kinda cute, from what I could make out. And you're one to talk Mr. _I'm gonna ride the pirate Captain into the sunset.”_ He scoffed, messing up Thomas’s hair playfully.

Thomas elbowed him back, only having to take a glance up to see the way the other pirates crew watched suspiciously, clearly from how they interacted. It was like they weren’t meant to seem this close or something.

“Will, you might want to hold off on treating me like your adopted kid brother in front of these men, and their Captain,” he whispered seriously to him, fixing his hair back to how it’d been. It drew a cold feeling from inside, but if it toned down the suspicion meter on the crew then… they’d be safer.

“Geeze, did these guys never tease each other as kids?” He glared at the nearest crewman in challenge, and he shrunk back just a bit. Either William was intimidating or his Captain had given him orders not to start trouble. “Would probably blow our cover if I stabbed one of ‘em, eh?” Will joked, keeping a bit more distance even if it felt utterly wrong and really irked his protective instinct. He was hyper aware of the eyes on them now. “Any of you got a problem.” William shouted in aggravation.

“I don’t appreciate you badgering my crewman,” Thomas threw his gaze to the real Captain, who had left his quarters. He was at the helm, standing just off to the side of it and leaning on it. Clearly, Will’s attitude irritated the guy. “Buchanan, keep your man under control,”

“Aye, Captain,” he called back, a little waver in his tone before he turned back. “Might wanna not do that,” he scoffed, trying to hold back his laughter. Trust Will to piss of blood thirsty, treasure humping pirates.

“Just get me away from all these wandering eye balls. I feel like I’m in the movie _crows_.” Will hissed, his skin was itching. “And I'm not your man, I'm your employer. You might wanna inform your little fuck buddy of that “ He really hated being stared at and he really wished Thomas hadn't pointed it out, because he wanted to gouge someone's eyes out.

“A’right, I’ll let him know later, though I doubt that’ll change anything. Regardless of being a crew member or employer, I’m pretty sure yelling at a Captain crew-mates is rude in general,” Thomas babbled as he stood up, a little shaky.

“So is fucking staring!” He growled under his breath.

“You remember that we’re on a pirate ship, yeah? The only man here with decency, would be the Captain,” and a decent Captain he was, gorgeous as fuck. “And we’re on _their_ ship. _Your house, your rules_ sort of thing,” even Thomas understood that. He tended to listen when in other people's house. Just not Will’s and Laken’s ‘cause he was basically adopted by them.

“And we're only on _their_ ship, with me being nearly drowned and surrounded by people I kinda wanna stab, because you can't not touch things,” he hissed. Will took a deep breath. This wasn't helping anything. “Just see if your boyfriend's got some place we can sleep. Before I stab the next fuck to mean-mug me and wind up walking the plank.” Will closed his eyes and took several long slow breaths. Think of puppies and kittens, anything to calm him down. He was on edge and wasn't entirely recovered from the whole _almost drowning again_ thing.

“I know you’re stressed to fuck right now, but don’t take it out on me,” Thomas growled lowly before walking away, out of Will’s area to go and do just that, to ask about sleeping arrangements. He was actually hoping that he could stay in a double bed room, still there, but apart from Will. He didn’t like him like this. Pissed him off. How the fuck should he have known that the stupid necklace would throw them into a fucked up world where Will deemed him a Captain to give them some fucking cover story? And this was a serious matter, so he should’ve been more professional about it. Yeah, he nearly drowned, yeah, they were on an actual pirate ship, but that gave him no right to take it out on him, of all fucking people.

Thomas climbed the stairs to reach the helm, noting the half smirk on the Captain’s lips. “Come to continue where we left off, Thomas?” he turned his alluring smirk on him, the curve growing just a bit.

“My _employer_ , was wondering about sleeping arrangements,” he asked politely. It seemed he was the only one with the cool head in this situation.

“Ah. We have a spare room, for guests like an employer,” he paused, eyeing him over. “Would you like to join him? Or me?” the Captain’s grin grew just a tad. And he was tempted, very tempted. Thomas bit at the inside of his lip, thinking deep on it for a moment as he leaned against the rail to his side.

“Is there a promise of no sleep tonight?” he decided to ask, a smirk of his own curving at his lips. Killian’s come hither gaze already gave him the answer to that, turning completely lusty for a moment.

“Most definitely,”

“Then I’ll be with you,” he’d let Will cool himself down. It was clear he needed some form of space, and if that meant he had to disappear for a night, so be it. He loved the man, loved the overprotective brother he was, but the situation didn’t call for it. They need to stay calm, cool, play their roles and not draw attention, which is what he’d nearly done, to the point that the Captain called on him to _control_ him.

“Let him know, I’ll send a man for him,” the actual Captain spoke up, straightening his posture. Thomas sent a smirk his way and then pushed from the rail, turning and heading back down the steps and heading back towards William, only glancing over his shoulder to catch the allured expression on his face.

He continued down the side of the ship until he reached his companions area, deciding to sit at his side with a little distance again. “He said he’d send someone for you, to show you where you’ll be staying,” Thomas spoke up.

“You gonna bunk with the Captain?” He asked rhetorically. He was bit more calm now, but that was due to the fact he was amusing himself by imagining how many pirates he could drop with his impressive knife skills before he was overwhelmed and killed. Probably depended on how long it took Captain Eye-shadow to join the fight. “Sorry I snapped at you, but if I take it out any one of these guys, I'll probably be dead. I'll be alright after I sleep it off.” Probably. His attitude wasn't entirely his fault, he was still in a near panic, which meant he was on the defence, which meant he was agitated and combative. He wasn't a man known for being diplomatic, just cunning, and good at making people believe bull shit.  

“I swear, you were a fucking mass murderer in a past life,” Thomas huffed, sending Will a calculating gaze. He could be mental at time, it seemed. He shook his head and stood up again as he noticed someone coming over. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he forced a smile and waved before turning away and heading for the helm again. He had a feeling that the Captain stayed awake longer than a majority of the other man.

William just nodded as Thomas walked away, looking up at the approaching pirate. “Evenin’,” he said as pleasantly as he could. He was pretty sure it didn't sound forced. He had a rather annoying thought though, it was still slightly amusing. _That smug Captain pirate fuck is totally sending me to bed_. How was this even his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. Let us know what you think :)


	2. He Touched The Thing

William had half expected to be tossed in the brig. The room was way better, not lavish or anything, but clean and comfortable. He was glad when the pirate walked off and he was left alone. William huffed, pulling his beautiful knife from his boot. Thank fuck, it was still his knife, well his grandads knife. It wasn't anything super special, just a standard combat knife with some pretty things added. It had his name, _Jean-Claude Sinclair_ printed down the blade. It had a small pommel, like a sword with the emblem of the 101st airborne on it with 101 printed below the eagle.

Out of boredom, he began tossing the knife in the air and catching it. He'd loved doing it as a teen because it was one of the few times Laken was scared he'd get hurt. He'd had a lot of practice since he got the damn thing at ten. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd actually hurt himself. Probably when he was seventeen and he'd accidentally thrown it too high and it bounced of the ceiling and impaled his thigh.

“Not bad.” the sudden voice startled him and he'd thrown the blade. It lodged itself in the wall next to the guys face. He'd missed on purpose, having caught a glance of the guy he'd seen on the beach.

“It's usually not wise to sneak up on an armed man,” He snarled, standing and crossing the room, basically caging the teen against the wall with his body as he pulled his knife free. The younger guy's breath hitched a bit, like the close proximity and the danger turned him on. He was totally going to hell because it turned him on as well. “How'd you get in here?”

“Oh, I have my ways.” He said with a mischievous smirk. He was either going to fuck this guy or kill him in his current mood, he hadn't decided. “You seem tense, you looked so intrigued and adventurous, ogling me from the deck.” He trailed a finger down Will’s chest, toward the waist of his pants. Will grabbed his wrist, staring into the boys pale green eyes.

“How old are you?” William wasn't gonna fuck a kid, no matter how frustrated pent up and horny he was. Up close, he could tell the guy wasn't a child, but he wasn't quite an adult.

“Old enough,” He answered, leaning forward a bit so their noses were nearly touching. “I'm a man, if that's what you mean,” That was total deflection, but those pale green eyes and that messy blonde hair was kinda messing with his brain. The guys other hand quickly palmed his rapidly hardening cock.

“God,” William hissed, letting go of the kids wrist which left his hand free to slide under his shirt. The guy had unsurprisingly soft hands that felt pretty great and really warm as they caressed his muscles. “You got a name?” Will asked, letting the guy basically fondle him, one hand rubbing his cock and the other his abs.

“Peter.” He said with a kind of half smirk. William was about to give his name as his lips were suddenly attacked. He moaned, shifting forward so he actually had the hot twink pinned to the wall. The rather large arousal pressing into his leg pretty much assuaged any fears he had that he was about to become a paedophile. In fact, Peter felt as big as him, rubbing against his hip. Totally not fair.

Peter was actually a pretty great kisser. He'd definitely kissed a man before, at least, because he knew how to be submissive, but challenging in a kiss. That wasn't a skill you learned kissing a girl. Some part of Williams lizard brain loved the fact this guy was smaller than him, shorter, not as broad, nowhere near as muscular. He could dominate and claim this one easily, if he wanted. His cock was so hard it hurt, and the grinding friction against these tight ass wool pants was not the sexy kind. He put a hand on each of Peter's shoulders and pressed down, the younger man dropping to his knees willingly. He looked up with a lustful gleam to his green eyes as his teasingly ran his hands up and down Williams thighs. “What do you want me to do?” He teased with a bit of challenge to his smirk.

 _You know damn well what I need._ “Suck my cock.” William said bluntly and the damn teasing smirk grew again. This little fucker was so gonna get it. He was so not in the mood for teasing.

“Was that a request?” _I can make it an order, you little shit._

“Shut up and suck my cock boy.” William growled, clutching the back of the young man's head and shoving his cock against his face through the god awful pants of torture.

“Yes sir.” Peter said almost breathlessly as he quickly pulled open the pants and freed William’s throbbing member. _Fuck, new kink discovery._ Peter moaned, like William’s cock was the most delicious thing to grace his taste buds as he slowly bobbed up and down the shaft. The tight wet heat felt amazing. It was clear he'd done this before too, he was fucking good at it. Either that or he was one of those boys born to suck cock. The blissful look in his eyes as he looked up made him think it may be both.

Peter grabbed one of William’s hands, placing in his own hair. William had a pretty good idea what the boy wanted. “Do you want me to fuck your mouth, boy?” Peter shuddered and _mhmmed_ eagerly around his cock. William gripped the younger man's hair and pistoned into his mouth. The moaning sounds the boy made were glorious. He gagged and moaned, his beautiful face turning red with the strain as William relentlessly throat fucked him, only pausing enough to keep from suffocating the guy. William almost stopped when he saw tears roll down the guys cheeks, but Peter had shook his head and pulled him forward into his throat by the back of the legs.

He could easily have blown his load down the kid's throat, but Peter had been such a good boy. He slowed his pace, just enough for Peter to catch his breath. “Such a good little boy, look so pretty with your lips stretched around my cock.” Peter whimpered, literally shuddering from the praise. So he had a praise kink? Will could work with that. Will pulled his cock free, and nearly blew all over Peter’s face. He looked so hot all flushed and panting. “Stand up, boy.” Peter scrambled to his feet as ordered, still flushed and panting. He was giving him a flushed but thankful look, like he needed this as much a William did. William almost forgot the dagger in his hand, and he got a kinda kinky idea. He ghosted the tip of the blade down Peter's cheek. He froze, eyes locked on William with more need than he'd ever seen in his life. It was actually nice that someone wanted _him_ this badly. Someone that didn't even know him, _needed him._ It was a total power trip.

The younger man gasped, holding as still as possible as the cold steel ghosted down his jaw and then his sternum. The sharp blade cut through the ties holding the jacket closed like butter. William gripped the knife between his teeth and shoved the garment to the floor leaving a beautiful expanse of pale skin exposed. He grabbed his knife again, ghosting the flat part of the blade over his erect nipples and Peter whimpered. Peter jumped as the knife suddenly sailed through the air and buried itself in the door with a thump. “Even I hadn't thought of that.” Peter smirked, his eyes indicating the knife. Will scoffed and pulled _his_ boy into a kiss, his broad hands sweeping down his back to rest on the firm globes, which he gave a hard squeeze.

“Stay,” Will whispered into Peter's ear, walking back to the bed after kicking of his pants and sitting down. “Undress, show me the rest of _my_ pretty little boy.” He whimpered again, with another shudder. Slowly, he unlaced his trousers, his thick cock straining against the strings, giving him a beautiful view of the flushed throbbing shaft. Which had made a massive wet spot on the front of his trousers. “Take your cock out, let me see it.” He was dying to see his dick, but he wasn't going to say that and ruin this little roleplay of his. Peter reached into his trousers, whimpering when his fingers closed around his shaft and pulled it free. It was a beautiful cock, a slightly pointed head long, but still thick. Not so much so it looked out of place on his small frame. Precum was leaking heavily from the head, dripping down Peter's length.

“Come here.” Peter strode over his hard cock jutting proudly between his legs. “Undress me.” He was surprised he still had his shirt and jacket on. The younger man's fingers deftly freed him from his garments, leaving them both naked. Peter gave him a very hungry look, eyes sweeping over his body, leaving fire in their wake. “Do you like what you see, boy?”

“Yes sir.” He smirked, pulling Peter forward by the hips until his cock was pressing into Will’s neck. He kissed up and down the flat belly, letting his neck lightly brush his straining shaft.

“I think you've earned a reward, for being such a good boy. But you aren't allowed to cum, understand?” He was being a total cock tease, but he'd never been this turned on in his life.

“Yes sir.” Peter nearly fell his knees, buckling as William swiftly swallowed his cock. He let out a long sob, bracing himself, holding himself up braced on Will's shoulders. Despite the teasing, William wasn't cruel or sadistic, he made sure it would actually be _possible_ for the young man _not_ to cum. He sucked him slowly, teasing and just savouring the taste until Peter was shaking and quivering with need. He pulled off with a wet pop, standing swiftly and lifting Peter into his arms, which hooked beneath his legs. Peter yelped from the sudden movement and Will kissed him hungrily as he picked him up and laid him on the bed, caging Peter in with his limbs, his body looming above him.

William was happy he was on a pirate ship when a quick rummaging through the bed table revealed a bottle of oil. “Do you want me to fuck you, boy?” William bit along Peter’s throat, leaving marks along his long pale neck. “To ruin you for any other lover?” He growled a bit as he became even more possessive. He was in full alpha male mode and this boy was _his._

 _“_ Yes please, sir please.” The look in his eyes was actual pleading, like he really needed someone to possess him, to claim him. William was all too happy to oblige. He poured a generous amount of oil on his cock and Peter’s twitching, quivering hole. William pressed in past the rim and slammed home in one thrust. Peter screamed and it was a pained scream, but William knew how to ruin a man and this is what he'd asked for.

“Hush, my pretty boy, stay with me,” he soothingly wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding him almost protectively as he began fucking him relentlessly. Peter’s sobs quickly turned into blissful moans, his cock that had softened came back to life with a vengeance, throbbing between them with want as Will slammed that place deep inside him. “There's a good boy, so good for me, such a pretty boy. Look so beautiful.” William leaned back on his heels, so he could watch his cock slam into the gorgeous boy below him. It was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a lot of hot things. Namely, beautiful, strong men below him, but this one was different. He'd never wanted to claim them, to dominate and ruin someone so completely. Peter was thrashing beneath him, greedily slamming back onto William’s cock. He was close, but he wanted to see Peter come apart.

“Let go, my boy, cum for me.” He snapped his hips as hard as he could, stroking Peter’s hard as steel, hot as fire erection rapidly. He gasped, arching of the bed his eyes squeezing shut, his mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ as he exploded, a literal monsoon of cum erupting from him. William fucked thorough his orgasm, watching Peter in amazement as he had the biggest cum shot he'd ever seen. He was literally drenched. William slammed forward, once, twice, thrice and saw stars as he came, hips stuttering haphazardly as he filled the boy.

They collapsed, panting. William dropped off to the side, so he wouldn't crush his boy. Peter looked incredible, all red and panting, covered and filled with cum, cheeks stained with tears. William smiled at him, trying not to look smug as he rubbed Peter's cum into his belly. _Which was hot and gross at the same time._ Peter finally turned his head toward William, smiling completely sated. It was a good look for him. “Thank you,” He whispered before kissing William sweetly.

“I might have to take you home with me.” William chucked and Peter snuggled against him. He suddenly realized he hadn't ever gotten around to telling Peter his name. “I'm William, by the way.”

“I might let you, William. I think you've ruined me.” William was smiling like the smuggest man in the world, utterly pleased with himself. Peter yawned and kissed him again tender and sweet. William had never had sex so incredible he'd developed an emotional attachment until now. “Sleep.” William pulled Peter tight to his chest and fell into a deep restful sleep.

\----------

“Don’t let him do it again, or I’ll be the one giving him orders,” the Captain pointed out, half serious, half hungry, lust clear in his eyes as he was pushed back against the same wall that Will had found them against before. He’d intentionally arched, feeling the heat even through the leather the actual Captain wore.

“I understand that barking at your men was maybe… a step over the line, but William isn’t just my employer. He’s… a brother,” he felt the hands running under his shirt along the curve in his back and the muscle above his hip. He’d said ‘ _a brother_ ’ instead of ‘ _my brother_ ’, because they weren’t actually related. He’d just been adopted in after how much time they’d spent together.

“My ship, my rules. If I give an order, it’s followed,” he felt Killian’s thigh return to its spot between his, pressing close and hard against his growing tent again.

“Do you have an order for me to follow, Captain Jones?” Thomas smirked, his hand reaching up to gently caress the man’s jawline and then draw him in close, fingers still light and warm on his stubled face. He kissed him, rough and heavy again, over and over. He had the man’s hand running up and down his torso, sending hot shivers up his spine.

“Coat and boots off, hands an’ knees, lad,” it really shouldn’t have been that hot to be called _lad_ , like that. But he obeyed. Killian seemed reluctant as he pulled away, watching intently as Thomas slipped out of his jacket and shoes before heading over to the bed and climbing across it until he was side-long in the centre, resting on his hands and knees. He heard the bootsteps, the Captain lining up behind him, between his legs. He felt the warm leather of his thighs and groin press to his and the back of his thighs, rocking just slightly for a rubbing motion, the feel grinding through his pelvis.

There was suddenly a hand in his hair, keeping a tight grip and forcing him to still, unmoving. He gasped at a light tug, his back arching while pressing back against the Captain’s body, feeling the heat building and building. Seems he had a hair-pulling kink.

He felt Killian’s hips roll just a bit harder, forcing him to arch harder as well. He could feel himself smirking, pushing back against the rocking motion behind him. He could feel a rhythm, and he began to follow it, trying to keep perfect time with each roll to roll back, drawing more friction between them.

Thomas felt the hand lace under him, between his thigh and hip to mess with the fabric he was using as a shirt-belt. It was quickly untied, but he then found himself face first in the bed sheets, arms being held behind him. He hadn’t really thought about bondage, but Killian clearly had as he laced around his wrists and tied a knot, keeping him from moving. Thomas was there with his ass in the air, hands now caressing his dark-green, leather-clad ass.

He unintentionally groaned, shifting his rear back into Killian and feeling the ever growing erection through the leathers between them.

“My, eager, aren’t you,” even the Captain’s voice sounded mildly strained as he rubbed up against him, cocking his hips just slightly for more contact. It was then he felt the hands move, fingers reaching into the back of his pants to pull them down and reveal his ass, his hole twitching and on show from his heavily bent position. “Very eager,” he felt the prod of a warm finger against the skin below it, just teasing the very rim.

The actual Captain ran a hand down his rear, palm and fingers resting over his smooth skin and groping, causing Thomas to flinch and take a sharp breath. He closed his eyes and dropped his head, waiting calmly and trying to cool his breathing and heartbeat. He could hear the pirate’s belts and leathers shifting, feeling them against his own skin as he got them out of the way.

He gasped softly at the hot, smooth length dropping gently between his cheeks. He felt it shortly slipping back and forth between them, catching the very rim of his ring a few times. It was so warm, so wet and slightly moist, from the pre-leaking maybe. It felt great just there, but he knew what it felt like inside and Thomas really, really, _really_ wanted to know just how experienced a thirty-odd year old, pirate Captain was. He was eager indeed.

When the skin was caught again, he groaned, hearing the soft chuckling from behind and then he’d paused, taking a slow moment to dip the very tip in, pushing his hole open just slightly before pulling back. The pre-cum was being used as the lubricant, wetting his hole as he dipped it in again, and Thomas pushed back against him, feeling him hold still for _him_ to slip himself on the tip. It felt hot, hard, it put pressure on his ring, the very faint burn. The feel of it there, skin on skin and so close to being penetrated, his heart was racing, his breathing having picked up further.

He arched, beginning to feel Killian easing in, pushing himself slowly and steadily inside and pushing on his walls, forcing him open with no prep. His mouth fell open, no sound other than light pants leaving his lips. The pain, mixed with pleasure. It was intense, so strong that he had to still himself and let the Captain do what he wanted. Which was a slow, very slow, rocking motion, helping him adjust and lube him further with the still leaking pre-cum.

It was the growing pleasure and dulling pain, the growing excitement that had him rocking back in contrast to Killians’ movements and gradually feeling him getting deeper and deeper, adjusting further and better. The pirate was slow, almost comforting while pulling back a little further to slip the head of his shaft between his cheeks, pressing squarely against his hole and pressing his pelvis forward again, loosening him good and making him gasp, his body twitching and flinching at the repeated intrusion. He was careful, which he was thankful for. He pressed and pressed, sinking further and further until he was nearly at the base, nearly fully sheathed inside his hot, wet hole.

“Good lad,” he heard the Captain say smoothly, calmly, definitely for comfort. Killian had maybe guessed that Thomas had never been taken like this before, a relatively dry fuck with only a bit of pre-cum for lube, and then there was the knots holding his hands to his back. This had never really happened before, so say. Killian may have guessed rather easily that this was a new development for him.

He swallowed thickly before feeling the Captains hand grip at his bound wrists, stabilizing himself as well as Thomas himself. And he tried, he tried to breathe and let himself relax, trying to ignore the burning between his legs and just on the inside of his hole. It’d stretched him far already, drawing a very faint whine from his throat. He could feel him carefully slip back, his body following as he pulled out and slowly thrusted back in, a slow, steady rhythm beginning to build. Back and forth, back and forth, a rocking motion with Killian standing behind him and Thomas face down on the mattress, his ass in the air. He could feel him slipping deeper with each careful thrust, loosening him with ease. The pain was still there, but with added pleasure. And the pain was becoming bearable, worth it.

He tried to carefully shift back with each thrust, meeting him halfway with the slowness. Too slow really. It was beginning to become bearable to the point that he wanted more movement, more friction. Thomas was feeling the heat building, warming him up and he was gasping and panting, arching with the Captain actually seeming to catch on to something that he hadn’t even shown or told him yet. It was as if he knew the posture, or knew what he wanted without him needing to say a word. He’d sped up just slightly, hot sparks lighting in his gut and heading straight for his groin as Killian upped the pace further and carefully thrusted harder into him.

The grip on his wrists tightened as the speed picked up again, skin on skin and now audible with light slaps. Even Killian was panting at this point, continuing to keep his pace as it was for a moment. Thomas whined, arching harder and gasping heavily. He could feel the Captain pulling him back against him, a hand on his hip and hands pulling on him to meet him harder, faster, the snap of his hips into Thomas’s becoming just slightly violent, and _damn_ , if it didn’t feel fucking incredible.

The harder he was pulled back, the hotter the strike that hit his prostate, sending shocks through his veins, nerves, muscles. He whined and gasped, feeling the heat spark through him and burn and bubble in the pit of his stomach.

The Captain was rocking into him at a rather bruising pace now, harder, faster, a strong, unforgivingly pleasurable roll while Thomas tried to stay focused enough to rock and grind against him, bucking at the last second before pulling back and then meeting him again. He could hear the other pirate panting with him, harsh and heavy with unspent cum. He was there though, right on the edge. He could feel his muscles straining and tightening, his thick, hard dick curved and taut, pressing harder and harder into him, already so deep and rubbing and hitting his prostate like a whack-a-mole game at a fare. Over and over, he was being pelted in the target and it felt so fucking great. He whined and arched and bit at his lip, feeling the burn in the corner of his eyes from just how intense it was.

He was so hot, so warm and wet with sweat slicking his skin, the back of his thighs and chest mostly, from his position. His position, he was on the verge of bowing his load right there. He was so damn close, right there. Just a push. He needed one little stimulant, anything. Fucking anything.

“Thomas, cover my bed in it,” that’s one helluva fucking thing to say! Thomas felt the heat build and drop lower in his stomach, making him whine again, making him squirm and writhe under the Captain, his legs pushing further apart so he could arch deeper while feeling Killian sink further, leaning over him. Thomas’s panting became heavier, thicker. His hips were battered over and over, along with his prostate.

He felt the heat grow further, still building even when it was lacing its way through him, heating up his groin to an almost unbearable sensation. It was overwhelming, burning him up from the crotch. He was on fire. Hot bliss flashed through him as his body convulsed and closed, his muscles contracting and tensing, Killian gasping and grunting at the pleasurable tightness, he was sure.

He gasped, a whine and groan mixed in there somewhere as he stilled, his muscles flexing and letting the white spray the sheets below him, his seed dotting the bed in large spurts. It wasn’t long after, maybe a few seconds, that he felt Killian still inside him, his cock twitching and then his insides were being filled, making gasp lowly, tired and spent, and it felt great, having been used like that.

He was panting, a smile on his face while he felt the sluggish movements of the Captain shifting behind him, untying his wrists and letting him shift. Though he didn’t, not much. He only turned over, dropping to lie on his back and awkwardly trying to pull his leather jerkins up to cover himself. The shirt he was wearing was meant to be baggy, but it just made him look smaller as Killian shifted and dropped to the mattress next to him, managing to miss his cum marks.

“Next time, I’d like you to ride me,” Thomas scoffed and turned a grin on the man, eyeing him with excitement. That sounded positively arousing. He’d surprise Killian when his recovery speed managed to catch up. Round two, ready and waiting. “I’d also like to call you Cabin-boy. A bit of role-playing, if you don’t mind,” he certainly did not mind that at-fucking-all.

“I’d like that as well,” he really wasn’t lying. Though there was a little tug at his chest at the sudden demotion. From Captain to Captain Killian Jones’s cabin-boy. Though it couldn’t be all bad. He’d be a cabin-boy getting so much sex.

\----------

Thomas groaned as he turned over on the mattress, his arm dropping over into Killian’s side of the bed. He frowned at the cold area, sluggishly opening an eye to see that it was empty. He wasn’t surprised though. Maybe a bit disappointed, but not surprised. The guy was busy.

He pushed himself up, wincing at the cold pain sparking at the the lower half of his spine. He’d been used thoroughly last night. Three rounds before they got tired. He huffed a smile and awkwardly climbed out of bed, instantly starting to dress himself. He wasn’t sure of the time, but if the Captain was awake and already working, then that meant that he should be as well, having been deemed a fake Captain by Will. He paused, he wondered if he was any better today. He hoped he wasn’t still pissed.

Thomas cleared his throat and got back to dressing himself, trying to work fast so it wouldn’t seem like he was a lazy Captain. Once dressed, he headed towards the doors to the deck, grabbing his jacket on the way and brushing his hair down with his fingers.

William still had a smug grin on his face. He had been up a while, Peter had bid him farewell with a sweet kiss after a second round. He'd have gone for three, but he wasn't a greedy overachiever. He was currently leaning back against the main mast. Waking in a far superior mood, and not on the verge of a drowning induced panic attack was good. He'd even managed to procure a pipe and some tobacco from the first mate, _Smee,_ something like that. Kind of a shy fellow for a pirate, kinda nice to chat with. He saw Captain Jones out and about, but no Tom. _He didn't fuck you to death, did he?_ He found that unlikely, but… well.. It wouldn't be the worst way to die.

Thomas strode out through the doors, putting an easy smile on his face. Best night ever, best morning. He assumed he just gave himself a sex-motto or something there. He closed the door behind him and headed around the deck, keeping his eyes peeled as he walked along near the side of the ship, his hand smoothly sliding over the wood. He seemed relatively at peace while following it until he was resting along it, where he and Will had snapped at each other the night before.

Will spotted Thomas standing off along the side of the deck and got to his feet. He slipped up next to Thomas, his hip leaning into the railing as he puffed away at his borrowed pipe. Thomas looked thoroughly relaxed, like a man who'd been well fucked. He kicked Thomas’ boot, smirking at him with an expectant raised brow. “So, how was Captain Guyliner.” He asked quietly, so no one else would hear. Seriously, why the fuck did the guy need eyeliner? He'd admit the guy wasn't his type, but he sure as hell didn't need the makeup, he was already a pretty man.

Thomas snapped his gaze up at him, having been distracted for a moment. “Will, hey,” he replied with just as much distraction in his tone. He internally shook himself and let his smirk turn into a grin. “I was his _Cabin-boy_ , last night,” he even made the quote/unquote gesture with his hand to emphasize, saying it quietly himself. The _Captain_ eyed him over carefully, noting the drastic change in his friend. “You seem to be in a better mood,” was it just Thomas, or did he sound a bit weird there… like the way he talked was a bit pirate-y… he’d been hanging around on a pirate ship too long.

“A good screw does that to a guy.” Will said, his smug-ass smile coming back. He couldn't help himself, he'd utterly ruined that boy and it had felt amazing. _Nice air quotes, Dr Evil, are we putting a giant laser on the moon?_ He internally mocked, trying not to laugh at himself. “Cabin-boy eh? Kinky.”

“Three positions. The man’s a sex god,” Thomas quirked a brow. Not a good brow though. It’d only just registered that Will had sex, that he said he had sex. “Please don’t tell me it was one of these guys. Even Captain Jones said they weren’t the cleanest,” he really didn’t want him picking up the dirty from any of them. Like he’d said before, Killian was really the only decent one on the ship.

William huffed, crossing his arms. “None of these salty sea dogs, thank god. The twink, the one I saw on the beach? He snuck into my room last night.” William paused, smiling at the memory. “He made me feel like a sex god, as I utterly ruined him” There was the smugness again. He should’ve been the Captain, Captain Smug. He actually did laugh at himself there, just a little amused snort.

“Question…” Thomas raised a hand to about shoulder height. “How the fuck did he get on the ship if he was on the bea-,” he was instantly cut off, Thomas shutting up at the yelling.

“Peter Pan’s been spotted, Captain!” one of the crew mates shouted as he ran around the deck to reach Killian at the helm. Thomas quirked a brow at this, his expression dropping with a frown. He slapped Will’s shoulder for him to follow as he jogged over to the other side of the ship deck, leaning just over the rail. A kid was flying? The fuck?

“Neat trick,” William had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as he turned to Thomas. “Dude, I totally fucked Peter Pan! Does that mean you got fucked by Hook?” Will was on the verge of hysteria. Seriously, that was fucking great, they were in fucking Neverland! Why the fuck did Grandma have a necklace to Neverland? Was she secretly, like… American Wendy?

“Oh, I assure you, Will. The only thing that has any kind of _hook,_ is me on the thing in his pants,” Thomas winked before turning back to stare at the boy still flying around between them and the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed the fun :D


End file.
